1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a rolling installation for the rolling of in-process stock in the form of a strip and a coil transport system.
2. Related Art
A rolling installation of this type is known from EP 618 018 B1 and JP 62 151209. These rolling installations can comprise a first reel and a second reel and at least one stand between the reels, wherein each reel is designed as a reversing reel, thus as both a coiler and decoiler.
A coil transport logistics system with coil transport trucks for transporting the coils to each of the reversing reels is known from GB 749 501.
Conventionally, rolling installations are designed with a special uncoiling reel and with at least one additional reel, usually with two additional reels. All arriving coils are set down on this one uncoiling reel. The departing coils are fetched from a different reel. There are also rolling installations in which all arriving coils are set down on one reel and fetched again from this same reel. In this case, the reel is both a coiling and an uncoiling reel.
Conventionally, the head of the strip is prepared in a special strip head preparation unit so that it can be threaded into the rolling installation. For this purpose, the head of the strip is uncoiled from the coil and transported to a nearby preparation unit. The head of the strip is given the desired shape in the coil preparation unit.
Conventionally, the uncoiling reel is equipped with a strip centering control system.
Conventionally, rolling installations are designed with a special coil transport truck to transport the coils to the uncoiling reel and with at least one additional coil transport truck to carry the coils away from the coiling reel. There are also rolling installations in which a coil transport truck sets all of the arriving coils down on one reel and also fetches them back again from this same reel.